Future Dummy
|variant of = |cooldown = 30 sec. |rarity = Special |flavor text = "Future Dummy is from the future. And like all things from the future, it is HIGHLY EXPLOSIVE!" }} Future Dummy is an alternate ability for the All-Star's Dummy Shield. It has more health than a Dummy Shield, and explodes when it is destroyed, dealing up to 75 damage. However, the All-Star can only have one in his ability slot at a time, and only two can be placed at a time. It was previously sold through Rux's Bazaar. Each Future Dummy takes 30 seconds to recharge. Description "Future Dummy is from the future. And like all things from the future, it is HIGHLY EXPLOSIVE!" Strategies With This can help weaken plants that try to approach and destroy the shield. However, keep in mind that only one can be in the All-Star's ability slot at a time. A good strategy to do is to try and put the Future Dummy near a group of Plants and deliberately try to destroy it yourself in order to damage the Plants around it. Keep in mind you can only have two placed at a time. It doesn't blend very well with its surroundings, as with the regular Dummy Shield, so try placing it around corners if you want it to explode in a sneaky position. This ability will likely work best in Gardens & Graveyards as you can place a dummy down in the garden, then retreat using Sprint/Ultra Tackle, then either wait for the plants to accidentally destroy it when your teammates attack or use your primary weapon or Long Bomb to destroy it when a group of plants are in the garden. You could also do vice versa in Herbal Assault. Long Bomb can also be used to destroy the Future Dummy to deal a total of up to 225 damage, although its vanilla counterpart the Imp Punt is much better at performing this task. This also good for countering Husk Hop. Just place the dummy down, back up a bit, and due to the high damage of the Husk Hop, it should either vanquish Kernel Corn or leave him to the point where only a few shots are needed to get the vanquish. Against Simply destroy it from mid to long range so your teammates can bypass it and avoid the explosion. However, you may cost other players by trying to destroy it. Be careful to not attack it at close range, as the explosion can make you easy to take out. You can spot it easily and make sure to avoid or destroy it. This ability is more dangerous in Gardens & Graveyards, as a Chili/Sombrero/Dark Bean Bomb could easily destroy it, and potentially severely weaken many of your teammates. High damage abilities mostly used at close range like Husk Hop shouldn't be used when the All-Star has this deployed, as this can severely damage you. Gallery Pvzgw2 future dummy sticker.png|Future Dummy' sticker KaboomHumiliation.png|Future Dummy' stickerbook description IMG 0012-0.PNG|Future Dummy in the player's abilities list during gameplay IMG 0013-0.PNG|Future Dummy in Rux's Bazaar Screenshot (41).png|The explosion caused by its destruction Screenshot (42).png|Its ability icon Screenshot (44).png|Future Dummy in-game footchrdomi.png footchrdominight.png close up of future dummy card.PNG|A Future Dummy card up close Trivia *The numbered panels on Future Dummy's front resemble a football scoreboard. *The face and eyes on this dummy have the same design of the face (and especially eyes) of the Zombot and the Robo-Zombie. *This is similar in a few ways to the Mecha-Football Zombie, also a robot from the future. *The upper half of the Future Dummy resembles a robotic and futuristic version of the All-Star. *This, oddly enough, will explode twice with the Infini-ammo and Simply Explode Mode Crazy Settings enabled in a custom game. *This is the first futuristic Rux-exclusive ability. **It is also the first Rux-exclusive ability for a returning Zombie class. *Its description may reference the fact that most zombie technology from the future present in Garden Warfare 2 will explode if damaged enough by the plants. See also *Dummy Shield *Shield Decoy Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Zombie abilities Category:All-Star abilities Category:Abilities Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Rux abilities Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies